Beyblade Metal Fight: A New World Championships
by KyoyaXSandra
Summary: The title says it all! This happens before Metal Fury with Team Dungeon replacing Team Starbreaker. Please read and enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Sandra stood outside her apartment building. The World Championships were starting up again and Sandra had no idea what she was going to do. Almost all of her friends were on teams and she didn't want to take their places. The worst thing about this time was the fact that Kyoya was going to Africa to be on their team. Africa was keeping Kyoya and Nile on the team. She assumed Demure and Benkei would also be on the team. Japan's team consisted of Gingka, Tsubasa and Yu as the three regular members and Kenta had made it as the sub-member this year. Madoka was still their mechanic.

"Hey Sandra. What are you doing out here by yourself?" Alex asked coming up beside her.

"Just thinking about the World Championships," Sandra answered.

"I hope Gan Gan Galaxy can win again this year," Alex said. "Who are you rooting for?"

"Take a wild guess," Sandra replied.

"Oh! Right! Kyoya...your boyfriend," Alex said. "I'm sorry, but I'll never get used to that. I mean you're so...he's..." She trailed off.

"What?" Sandra promted. "I'm what?"

"Hey Sandra, Alex," Kyoya greeted as he came up.

"I have never been so happy for someone to interupt a conversation," Alex said.

Sandra rolled her eyes and turned to Kyoya. "Hi. You have to get going to Africa don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I had to pick someone up first," Kyoya answered.

Sandra stared at him for a moment in confusion. "Who?"

"You, who else?" Kyoya answered.

"Why me?" Sandra asked, still confused.

"You're coming with me to Africa. I persuaded them to put you on the Africa team as a regular member," Kyoya explained.

"What about Demure and Nile?" Sandra asked.

"Nile's still a regular member and Demure said he'd much rather be the sub anyway," Kyoya replied.

"Awesome! Thanks Kyoya!" Sandra exclaimed as she gave him a hug.

"Like I said; never going to get used to it," Alex said. Sandra looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah! What were you going to say earlier? I'm what?" Sandra asked.

"Oh! Drop it already!" Alex exclaimed. Sandra held back a giggle.

"Now who do you want to win, Alex?" Sandra asked, changing the subject. And if you say Gan Gan Galaxy I'm going to need a reason for you to go against your best friend."

Alex thought for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know. Now I can't decide." There was a look in Alex's eyes that Sandra knew well. It was the look she got when she thought about Kyoya. _She either likes Gingka or Tsubasa._

"Alright, who is it?" Sandra asked.

"Who's who?" Alex asked.

"You like someone. Who is it?" Sandra explained.

"I...don't know what you're talking about," Alex said looking away. Sandra thought about pressing her further but decided not to.

"Well, I guess I'll see you sometime," Sandra said to Alex. "That is if we're leaving now," she added turning to Kyoya. He nodded and they set out with Sandra waved goodbye to Alex as they went.


	2. Chapter 2

Sandra followed Kyoya into Rock City's Bey Stadium. She spotted Nile and Demure waiting on the other side. She reconized them from when she watched them on TV during the last World Championships. Demure had a curious look when he saw Kyoya and Sandra, but Nile was staring at Sandra with a hard look as if she shouldn't be there. Sandra returned the gaze. _I'll show him later,_ she promised.

"I heard we were getting a new member," Nile said as Kyoya and Sandra stopped in front of them. "I didn't know it'd be a girl."

"And that's a bad thing?" Sandra asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Are you really strong enough?" Nile asked.

"She's strong enough," Kyoya answered for Sandra.

"Do you want to test it?" Sandra challenged.

Nile considered it for a moment before shaking his head. "No. We don't need any fighting within the team."

Sandra nodded. "Scaredy-cat," she murmured under he breath.

"I agree with Nile. We really don't need any fighting within the team," Demure piped up. He then decided to change the subject. "Who's our first opponent?"

"Team Excaliber," Kyoya answered.

"They're tough," Demure commented. "Their sub-member Klaus is very strong. He beat Masamune after a hard struggle though. Then there's the team battle with Sophie and Wales. Their beys work as one. And then there's Julian who's Destroyer can rotate either way. They won't be easy to beat."

"I'll handle Klaus," Nile offered. "If that's ok with you Kyoya."

Kyoya stared at him blankly for a moment before shaking his head. "I want you and Demure to handle Sophie and Wales. Sandra can take care of Klaus," she stated. Nile looked like he wanted to argue but he thought better of it.

"If you say so," Nile said.

"Come on. Let's go," Kyoya began to lead the way out of the stadium. Sandra followed with Nile and Demure close behind her. Nile didn't seem too happy about being turned down to battle Klaus, but he didn't say anything. Sandra figured he didn't like the idea that he was replaced in the battle by a girl. _Time for him to see what a girl can do._


	3. Chapter 3

Sandra stood in the stadium beside Kyoya. Team Excaliber was on the other side with confident looks on their faces. Nile sat beside Demure with his arms crossed. Sandra looked a Kyoya.

"Who do you think they'll send out first?" she asked.

"Klaus no doubt. Who comes out second depends on if Klaus wins or loses. If he loses Julian will come out, but if he wins they'll stick with Wales and Sophie," Kyoya explained.

"You've thought this through," Sandra observed.

"If you want to call it that," Kyoya replied. They then saw Klaus walk toward the center stage.

"I'm up. Wish me luck," Sandra said as she turned to head toward the center stage.

"You don't need it," Kyoya replied. Sandra looked back at him and smiled before continuing toward the center stage. She faced Klaus. He already had his launcher up as if he was becoming impatient. Sandra raised her launcher.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

"Go now, Capicorn!" Klaus ordered. Capricorn circled the stadium. Sandra remembered Masemune's battle with Klaus when he couldn't deal any damage to Capricorn. Sandra knew he started out on the defensive, so she probably couldn't deal much damage until he switched to offense. His defenses were down then so Leone could do the most damage. Until then she would wait.

"What is she doing?" she heard Nile ask. "She isn't going to attack! This is no way to battle!"

"Don't listen to him, Sandra! Trust your insticts!" Kyoya shouted, ignoring Nile.

Sandra nodded. Klaus seemed to be getting frustrated. "If you're not going to attack then I will! Capricorn!" he exclaimed as Capricorn switched from defense to offense. Sandra smiled.

"You fell for it!" she said.

"What?!" Klaus asked.

"Do it now!" Sandra ordered. Leone went in and met Capricorn's attack and sent it flying backward. "That's the way Leone! Go again!" Leone began to push Capricorn toward the edge of the stadium.

"No! You won't beat me! Capricorn!" Klaus shouted. Capricorn began to push back but Leone continued to overpower it and push it back inch by inch.

"It's the exact opposite! You won't beat me!" Sandra said with a smile. "Now let's see if you like this! Galaxy Leone! Special move! Tornado Buster!" Leone's attack charged into Capricorn and knocked it out of the stadium. Sandra caught Leone as it retreated to her. "Oh yeah!" She turned and ran back to her team's side.

"Nice one," Kyoya whispered in her ear.

"And it looks like you were right about who they'd send out second if Klaus lost," Sandra observed as Julian stepped up.

"He won't stand a chance," Kyoya said.

Sandra smiled. "I know."

"Just hurry up and battle," Nile sighed.

"Cranky-puss," Sandra growled. Kyoya smirked and headed for the center stage.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoya watched Sandra walk back to the side lines before turning to head toward the center stage where Julian was still waiting for him. The blonde haired boy was murmuring to himself in what seemed like a motivation speech. Kyoya just rolled his eyes and aimed his launcher. He knew he could beat Julian because Gingka beat him and Kyoya was an even match for Gingka. He just had to watch for Destroyer's special move. Though he was pretty sure he could defend against it.

Finally, Julian aimed. Kyoya smirked as they began to countdown.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

"Go now, Leone!" Kyoya shouted. Leone charged directly at Destroyer.

"Don't take it, Destroyer!" Julian exclaimed. Destroyer dodged out of the way but Leone was right on its tail.

"Not going to work!" Kyoya said with a smile. Leone went in and began hitting Destroyer from behind.

"Go Kyoya!" Sandra cheered. Kyoya grunted in acknowledgement. Leone continued to push Destroyer back but Destroyer then pulled away.

"Destroyer!" Julian shouted. Destroyer circled around Leone and began pushing Leone toward the edge. Kyoya just remained calm. He could hear Nile behind him.

"What in the world is he doing? If he doesn't do something he'll lose!" Nile exclaimed, sounding agitated.

"For someone who was on his team last year you don't know Kyoya very well," Sandra observed.

"And you do?" Nile snapped.

"I know him better than you ever will!" Sandra retorted. Kyoya sighed. Once he was done he would have a fight to break up.

"Almost there Destroyer!" Julian shouted. "Now! Special move! Black Excaliber!"

_Now!_ "Do it now, Leone!" Kyoya ordered. "True Lion Gale Force Wall!" The tornado blocked Destroyer's sword and pushed it back. "Now! True King Lion Tearing Blast!" The attack sent Destroyer flying out of the stadium. Kyoya caught Leone. He had expected Julian to put up more of a fight but he wasn't complaining. He turned back and walked calmly back to his team. Sandra and Nile were still arguing. Sandra had the I told you so look on her face mixed with a glare.

"Told you he'd be fine!" she growled.

"You can never be too careful!" Nile retorted. Demure glanced between the two, not knowing what to do.

"Break it up!" Kyoya said getting in between the two. "Come on. We've got to go."

"Hmph," Sandra quickly turned her head away from Nile, still agitated and headed out of the stadium, her stubborness not giving an inch. Nile's shoulders were hunched, his teeth were clenched and he was glaring after Sandra. Kyoya sighed and walked out behind Sandra. The two clearly didn't get along. Kyoya just shrugged and walked up beside Sandra, giving her a slight smile. She smiled back at him, her frustration seeming to vanish.

"Good job today," Kyoya murmured in her ear. Sandra smiled. Her anger could easily vanish. Thankfully she didn't get angry the rest of the way back to the hotel.

**Sandra POV**

Sandra stood outside the hotel building by herself staring at the sun going down. It was all silent until her cell phone rang. It was Alex. "Hey Alex."

"Hey Sandra. You should've been at Gan Gan Galaxy's first round today. It was amazing," Alex boasted.

"I was a doing something," Sandra reminded her.

"I heard you won. Great job! Both you and Kyoya!" Alex replied happily. "But you should've saw Tsubasa's battle! It was amazing!" Alex then continued to tell her all about it and she didn't once mention how Gingka or Yu did. Sandra then knew what was going on. Alex liked Tsubasa. Sandra smirked with amusement.

"Alex," she said, trying to get her friend to stop talking but Alex didn't stop. "Alex," she said again, but it still didn't work. "ALEX!"

"Yeah?" Alex said at last.

"Finally," Sandra sighed. "You seem to pay attention to Tsubasa a lot. You like him, don't you?"

"What?!" Alex exclaimed. "No way!"

"Denial! You so do!" Sandra retorted.

"So what if I do? It's not big deal! He'd never look at a girl like me anyway," Alex said.

"Don't be so quick to doubt your worth. Any guy would be lucky to have you," Sandra argued.

"Thanks Sandra," Alex replied, "and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't know what you'd think."

"No hard feelings at all," Sandra assured her. "After all I did wait a long time to tell you about Kyoya."

"Yeah...a long long time," Alex sighed.

Sandra laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'd better go. Not that I want to though."

"Why? What's up?" Alex asked.

"I got in a fight with Nile," Sandra admitted.

"Oh...that's not good," Alex commented.

"Yeah, I know. He doesn't know who he's dealing with though," Sandra said. "Well, hope to see you soon. Bye! Say hi to everyone for me!"

"Sure thing! See you soon, Sandra!" With that they hung up their phones. Sandra put her phone in her pocket just as Kyoya came up beside her.

"Are you coming in or are you going to stand out here all night?" he asked.

"I'm coming," Sandra replied. "Just talking to Alex."

"Well, come on. I think Nile needs someone to straighten him out again," Kyoya stated turning and leading the way into the building.


	5. Chapter 5

Sandra walked beside Kyoya with Nile and Demure behind them. They were in America now where they would battle the new Team Dungeon. Sandra was hoping she could battle Masemune. She glanced around, looking for him, Toby or Zeo but she couldn't find them. She hoped to see them soon.

"Hey Sandra!" Sandra smiled as she heard Masemune's voice. The team turned to see him running toward them with Toby and Zeo close behind. They stopped in front of them. "Long time now see!"

"Yeah. How's it been going?" Sandra asked with a smile.

"Great! Been training!" Masemune answered.

"Go figure," Sandra sighed.

"What else do you expect the number 1 bladders to do?" Masemune asked.

"We've all been training because we knew we'd encounter really tough teams like yours," Toby piped up.

"Yeah," Zeo agreed. "You can never be too careful."

"That's great. I can't wait for our matches. They'll be great!" Sandra said.

"Yeah! And I have no intention of losing!" Masemune exclaimed.

"Let's get out of here," Nile interuptted beginning to walk off.

Sandra narrowed her eyes. "What gives you the right to order us around? Last I checked, Kyoya was the leader."

"I'm second in command here, and I say we're leaving!" Nile growled turning back around to face her.

"Who made that decision?" Sandra asked, glancing at Kyoya. He just shrugged and Sandra turned back to Nile. "You can't just put yourself in that position without consulting the rest of the team!"

"Demure is the sub-member so he wouldn't care, and you're just a girl! You could never fill the position!" Nile explained.

"Oh! Then just because I'm a girl that means I'm not a real team member? I can't be anything but the third wheel?" Sandra questioned angrily. "Have you forgotten that you didn't battle in the first round? Have you forgotten that is was Kyoya and I who got us this far? Am I not the girl who beat Klaus?"

"You are but that was nothing! I could do anything a girl could do, only better!" Nile growled.

"That's it!" Sandra shouted. "If I had any patience left before it's all gone now! You don't think a girl can be strong? Then prove it! Put your second in command position on the line and battle me!"

"Fine! Then I'll show you I'm right and you're wrong!" Nile agreed. Tension sparked between the two. Demure and Team Dungeon stared in shock but Kyoya was as calm as ever.

"You can use our training area," was all Masemune could say.

"Great, let's go!" Sandra growled dashing off. Nile ran after her as if they were racing. Kyoya watched with amusement in his eyes.

"This can't turn out well," Zeo panted as they all ran after the bickering teammates.

"Sometimes fighting is the only way to resolve your differences, Zeo," Toby said. "That's what you and Masemune did."

When they arrived at the training area Sandra and Nile were already lined up, launchers raised, ready to battle. Neither seemed tired at all.

"Whoever wins will be second in command!" Nile growled.

"Agreed!" Sandra snapped.

"At least they've finally agreed on something," Demure sighed.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!" Leone and Horuseus circled each other as if they were sizing each other up. Sandra glared at Nile. _I'll show him! I'll make him eat his words!_

"Go now Leone!" Sandra ordered as Leone made the first attack.

"Horuseus!" Nile exclaimed. His bey dodged Leone's attack, but Leone quickly got back on its trail.

"Don't let him get away!" Sandra shouted.

"How did you recover so quickly?" Nile asked in shock.

Sandra ignored him. "Get him, Leone!" Leone began attacking Horuseus from behind. "That's it! Make him eat his words!"

"Nile! You should probably be careful," Demure warned.

"Thanks, captain obvious!" Nile snapped. He turned back to the battle. "Don't let it get to you, Horuseus!" Horuseus began to puch back but Leone was still overpowering it.

"Ha! There's no way you can overpower my Galaxy Leone! It's fusion wheel gives it great attack power. It may not be as good as Gingka's Pegasus, but it's still enough to beat you!" Sandra explained. "Do it, Leone!" Leone knocked Horuseus backward.

Nile growled with frustration. "This isn't over! In fact, it's just starting! Horuseus!" Horuseus began to shoot at Leone. Leone dodged, narrowly avoiding some of them. "You're not as tough as you say you are! I'll prove it right now!" Horuseus sent multiple attacks flying at Leone.

"Get ready, Leone!" Sandra shouted. Leone stopped in its tracks and waited.

"Sandra! Do something or you'll lose!" Masemune exclaimed.

_Wait for it,_ Sandra thought as the attacks got closer. _Now!_ "Leone, True Lion Gale Force Wall!" Horuseus's attacks became caught on the top of the tornado and were flung into the air.

"What now?" Nile asked in a growl.

"Leone! Now's our chance! Special move!" Sandra ordered. "Tornado Buster!" Leone's tornado went around and caught Horuseus's previous attacks and drove them toward Horuseus.

"Horuseus! Watch out!" Nile warned. "Mystic Song!" Horuseus used its special move which collided with his previous attacks at the head of the tornado.

"Go Leone!" Sandra shouted as Leone began to move through the tornado, but Nile didn't seem to notice.

"I won't lose! Don't give in Horuseus!" he shouted.

Leone then came and joined in the collision. With Leone adding to the force, its attack was able to break through Horuseus's special move. "What?! How'd you break through?" Nile exclaimed in shock.

"There's more to Leone's special move then just the tornado! Leone goes right through the center to add to the power of the attack!" Sandra explained. "Do it, Leone!" Leone charged, along with the tornado, toward Horuseus. The attack hit and sent Horuseus and sent it flying into the air.

"Horuseus!" Nile exclaimed, but the battle was over. Horuseus landed behind Nile, no longer spinning. Nile stood frozen to the spot for a moment, but then fell to his knees as Leone retreated to Sandra. "No! This can't be happening! How could I lose? And to a girl!"

"Never underestimate as girl, for they can do more than you think," Sandra said. Kyoya nodded, knowing it was true. Sandra guessed he had also had his doubts about how strong Sandra was when he first met her, but he knew better now.

"Nile! Are you alright?" Demure asked, running to his teammate's side.

"I'm fine," Nile assured him, getting to his feet and giving Sandra a hard look. Sandra returned it.

"Don't think this is the worst I could do. I've beaten up three boys by myself before," she warned.

"Way to go, Sandra!" Masemune exclaimed.

"Thanks, Masemune," Sandra replied, returning to her cheerful self. Sandra could still feel Nile's hard look on her though. _If he says anything again, he won't like what happens, _she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyoya stood on one side of the stadium with his team behind him. Team Dungeon was on the other side, looking confident and excited. "We won't lose! As the first year Team Dungeon has been in the World Championships, we won't be defeated in the second round!" Masemune called.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we are moving on the the next round!" Sandra shouted back, a challenge in her eyes.

_Sandra can battle Masemune__, _Kyoya thought. His gaze fixed on Toby. _If he gets up, he's mine._

"I'm first!" Zeo said, running up to the stadium.

Kyoya motioned for Nile to go and battle him. Nile walked up to his side of the stadium calmly. Kyoya saw Sandra roll her eyes and sit down on the bench, closing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"You ok?" Demure asked her.

"I'm fine," Sandra replied. "I'm just not watching Nile battle."

"Why?" Demure asked.

"If he's going to be a jerk and say boys can do everything better than girls, then he can battle without support. When he changes his attitude, I might cheer him on," Sandra explained.

Demure sighed and walked up beside Kyoya. "Is she always that stubborn?" he asked.

"You have no idea," Kyoya answered. He kept his gaze fixed on Nile as the battle begun. Nile wasn't having any trouble at all, avoiding attacks and landing some of his own at the same time.

"Something tells me this year will have more challenges than just winning," Demure continued. "I mean, how can we be a real team when we're fighting amongst ourselves? We can't be a real team like that."

"Just wait," Kyoya told him. "Things will work themselves out."

"Are you sure?" Demure asked.

"Trust me, Demure. One thing I've learned about Sandra is that she won't give up until she gets her point across," Kyoya explained. "Besides, she's a strong bladder."

"Well, I know that. She beat Nile," Demure replied.

"She's way stronger than you think," Kyoya said.

"How strong?" Demure questioned.

"She hasn't lost a battle since I've known her," Kyoya answered, hoping Demure wouldn't ask anymore questions but he should've known better.

"Does that mean she's beaten you too?" Demure asked.

"Yes," Kyoya answered in a growl. Demure's eyes widened in shock.

"Go now!" Nile's shout jerked Kyoya and Demure's attention back to the battle where they saw Zeo's bey fly out of the stadium. Nile caught his bey and quickly turned and walked back to their side. He narrowed his eyes and glared at Sandra when he saw her sitting on the bench, not caring if he won or lost. Sandra returned his glare. Nile turned his back on her and Sandra rolled her eyes, muttering something under her breath. Kyoya strained to hear what she said.

"Jerk!" he heard her mutter. Kyoya just sighed. _Demure's right. We can't be a real team like this. I hope what I said was right._

**Sorry I'm taking so long to update this story. I sort of jump from one story to the next, and plus, I find I love writing crossovers. So I'll try ti update more often.**

**Also, I would also like to ask all of you to check out my profile on here and give your opinions on some of the things I've put on there. If you could do that I would really appreciate it. If you can't that's fine too. But please don't be mean when you give your opinions because I've already gotten one mean review on my Sandra's Secret story. It really made me feel bad inside, but if you don't like my stuff, please keep it to yourself. If you just go around being mean to people people will start doing it to you, I can guarantee it.**

**Thx guys. Please R&R! I'm out! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Sandra got up, still feeling irritated at Nile, and walked up beside Kyoya. "So, who's up next?" she asked.

"Depending on who they send out, but I have a feeling I know," Kyoya answered. "Masemune's probably up."

"If he's up I'll battle him. That should make me happier," Sandra said, glancing back at Nile, who was doing the same thing she had been doing before. Sandra rolled her eyes and turned to look at the center stage.

"I'm up next!" Masemune shouted.

"Of course," Nile sighed.

"You'd better get out here, Sandra! If I beat you, there's no question that I'm number one in the world!" Masemune continued, not hearing Nile's comment.

"Wouldn't that make more sense if it were Kyoya?" Nile asked with a scowl on his face.

"Oh! Why don't you keep your mouth shut?" Sandra snapped at him, before smiling competetively at Masemune. "Let's do this, Masemune!" She looked at Kyoya and he nodded.

"You'd better not screw up!" Nile growled as she headed down the stairs. Sandra glared at him.

"If you don't have anything nice to say, just don't say anything," she retorted. "And you can count of a win."

"Ignore him," Kyoya said. Sandra nodded and took a deep breath to calm herself down before heading up to the center stage, facing Masemune.

"You're going down, Sandra! I was on the winning team last year and I'm going to be on the winning team this year too!" Masemune declared.

"Sorry, but I'm not losing, not now and not ever!" Sandra replied, aiming her launcher. "Bring it on, Masemune!"

Masemune smiled, and copied her. "Prepare to taste bitter defeat!"

"Alright, everyone! Here we go!" the Announcer said

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

Leone and Striker met in the middle of the stadium, bouncing back from each other and circled around the stadium.

"Go, Striker!" Masemune exclaimed, sending Striker in to attack Leone.

"Not on my watch!" Sandra said with a smirk. Leone dodged Striker's attack at the last second and Striker sped by. Masemune gritted his teeth and tried again and again to hit Leone but he kept missing.

"Why don't you just stand still?" he growled.

"You mean like this?" Sandra asked as Leone settled in the middle of the stadium. Masemune blinked in confusion for a moment.

"Well, yeah," he said. "Striker!" Striker went in for another attack.

"I was waiting for that!" Sandra said.

"What?!" Masemune exclaimed but it was too late for him to pull away.

"Do it, Leone!" Sandra ordered. Leone let out a burst of wind, knocking Striker into the air. "Now, Lion Gale Force Wall!" The tornado appeared blowing Striker higher into the air. "You're mine now!"

"Don't count on it! Striker!" Masemune shouted. "Special move! Lightning Sword Flash!" Striker came crashing down right into the tornado. It hit Leone and the tornado vanished. Leone and Striker both flew backward, both wobbling a little when they landed.

"Nice attack, Masemune. You've been training," Sandra commented.

"I had a feeling you'd be in the World Championships this year, so I trained extra hard since you're so strong," Masemune explained. "You did beat Gingka and Kyoya after all."

"She what?!" Nile exclaimed. Sandra glanced back at her side to see Nile staring at Kyoya with a shocked face. Kyoya glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, looking annoyed. Sandra rolled her eyes and turned back to Masemune.

"He didn't know?" Masemune asked.

"No, Demure didn't either," Sandra replied. "But that doesn't matter right now. Let's finish this Masemune!"

Masemune nodded his agreement. "One more time, Striker! Lightning Sword Flash!" he commanded. Striker charged toward Leone.

"Here we go, Leone!" Sandra shouted. "Special move! Tornado Buster!" The tornado collided with Striker and Leone started traveling through.

"It'll take more that your special move to beat my Striker!" Masemune shouted.

"We'll see about that!" Sandra retorted. Leone then went through and added power to the attack and began pushing Striker back. Eventually Leone succeeded in pushing Striker into the edge of the stadium, stopping Striker's rotation. Masemune stomped his foot in defeat. Sandra caught Leone and walked up to Masemune. She held her hand out. "That was a great battle, and I hope to battle you again soon."

Masemune smiled and shook her hand. "Deal, and I'll win next time."

Sandra smiled. "I'll be waiting." They both turned and headed back to their teams. Kyoya was nodding and smiling with approval. Nile still looked shocked. Sandra narrowed her eyes. _Would you just accept the truth?!_


	8. Chapter 8

Sandra sat out on the hotel balcony that night. Her guitar, which she had brought along so she could practice, sat on her lap. She strummed a few strings a bit before she heard someone come out. She looked to see none other than Kyoya.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked. "You should be sleeping."

"I know, but I need to practice because I need to do a show right when I get back," Sandra explained. "I figured that now was as good of a time as ever."

"So, what are you playing this time?" Kyoya asked.

"It's a surprise," Sandra replied, smiling. "I've already got the song down but I'm playing other songs for fun."

"Go ahead and do one, then. Show Nile he can't do something a girl can," Kyoya advised. Sandra smiled and nodded, thinking about what song she should do.

(lyrics in **bold)** Song: Who Says by Selena Gomez

**I wouldn't want to be anybody else  
Hey  
You made me insecure  
Told me I wasn't good enough"  
But who are you to judge?  
When you're a diamond in the rough  
I'm sure you've got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't wanna be anybody else  
Na(X13)(X2)  
I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me  
Na(X13)(x2)  
You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon  
Who says?  
Who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting?  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who say's you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?  
It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whitin' out the truth  
It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky  
Na(X13)(X2)  
I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me  
Na(X13)(X2)  
You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon  
Who says?  
Who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting?  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?  
Who says you're not star potential?  
Who says you're not presidential?  
Who says you can't be in movies?  
Listen to me  
Listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test?  
Who says you can't be the best?  
Who said, who said?  
Would you tell me who said that?  
Yeah, who said?  
Who says?  
Who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting?  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?  
Who says you're not perfect?  
Who says you're not worth it?  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting?  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty?  
Who says you're not beautiful?  
Who says?**

Sandra looked at Kyoya who smiled and motioned back toward the room. Sandra looked to see Nile and Demure staring outside at them. Nile looked frustrated and Demure look impressed. Nile spun around and stomped off back to his bed. Demure shook his head at Nile before following him. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Sorry if me being on the team is making things difficult," Sandra apologized.

"It's not your fault," Kyoya said.

"No, Kyoya be honest! It is my fault, isn't it?" Sandra pressed.

"Fine, maybe part of it, but it's mostly Nile," Kyoya admitted. "He needs to learn to accept you."

"Maybe putting me on the team wasn't such a good idea," Sandra said.

"Now don't you say that," Kyoya said. "We have a better chance to win this year with you on the team. It'll all work out. You'll see."

Sandra nodded, smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. "You've always known what to say."

Kyoya put his arm around her. "I'll always be here for you, and that's a promise. Now come on. We've got to get some rest." Sandra nodded and followed him inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is sort of a filler and something important. This is sort of something that helps Sandra and Nile stop fighting.**

**I'd also like to thank my loyal reviewers. I'm so gad you're enjoying this story and hope to write more that you enjoy.**

**Anyway, on with the story! :)**

Sandra awoke in the middle of the night. She did that every so often. She couldn't sleep that well when something important or exciting was going. She sat up and glanced around the room. She blinked in confusion when she saw that Nile was missing. _Where could he be at this time of_ night?

Sandra carefully got up and, careful not to wake Kyoya or Demure, headed outside. She heard crashes coming from an alleyway not too far from the hotel. As she assumed, Nile was there, launching Horuseus again and again. He was obviously mad. Sandra stood there watching him for a moment.

"How come I couldn't beat her? So what if she beat both Gingka and Kyoya? That shouldn't mean that I couldn't beat her! I never battled either so nobody knows who's stronger!" Nile growled.

"You and Kyoya are so similar when you're angry," Sandra piped up. Nile whipped around and faced her.

"What do you want?" he asked in a growl. "Come to gloat?"

"No, I came to see where you went," Sandra answered.

"Well, you know now, so leave me alone!" Nile growled, turning his back on her.

"I'm not leaving, Nile," Sandra said. "We may have been fighting recently but we're still teamates, and teamates shouldn't fight like we've been." When Nile said nothing she continued. "Nile, this is partly my fault because I'm so stubborn, but we both are to blame in this. We need to work this out for Kyoya and Demure. It's not fair to them."

"I just don't see why we needed a new member. We were fine before," Nile growled.

"Sometimes change can be good, Nile," Sandra pointed out.

"Benkei did talk a lot," Nile admitted.

Sandra giggled a little. "You just need to loosen up a little, and stop being so serious all the time. Every so often just let go and have fun. Even Kyoya is a little different now."

"I thought he was a little different. Why is that?" Nile asked.

"Someone came into his life," Sandra replied.

"Really? Kyoya? Who?" Nile asked.

"I'd think you'd figure it out by now," Sandra replied.

"Figure what out?" Nile asked.

"You really think he happened to get me on the team because I was a strong bladder, did you? You know he wouldn't do that unless I was something besides a strong bladder," Sandra explained.

"You? You're his..." Nile stopped once Sandra nodded.

"Yep, I'm his girlfriend," Sandra said.

"I never expected that," Nile said.

"Trust me, nobody did, and my best friend is still going on about it. Speaking of which I still need to know what she meant," Sandra replied.

"What's she say?" Nile asked.

"She was trailing off before finishing her statement. She was going to say something about me and Kyoya, but she wouldn't tell me," Sandra answered. "She said she would never get used to it."

"I'll never get used to it either," Nile said.

"Well, come on. We'd better head back," Sandra said. Nile nodded and they headed back to the hotel.


	10. Chapter 10

Kyoya walked through town with his team behind him. They were in China for the third round now. Kyoya and Demure were both surprised that Sandra and Nile still haven't gotten in a fight the whole day. In fact, whenever they did speak to each other they actually seemed to get along. _I have no idea what happened between the two, but I'm not complaining, _Kyoya thought.

"Are you sure they are really going to stop fighting?" Demure asked. "This is just too weird and sudden."

"I know but we'll just have to wait and see. If there's a team battle anytime we'll let them do it and see what happens," Kyoya replied.

"Is that really a good idea? What if that costs us the whole tournament?" Demure fretted.

"Trust me, Demure. I don't know about Nile, but I know Sandra won't let a fight with Nile get in the way of her battle," Kyoya assured him.

"If you say so, but I won't believe it until I see it," Demure said. Kyoya rolled his eyes but nodded anyway. He then fell back beside Sandra, letting Nile and Demure take the lead. "What happened? Suddenly you and Nile are getting along better."

"Well, we might have had a talk last night when I woke up and discovered that he was missing," Sandra answered. "And I may have told him that I'm your girlfriend. I hope that was ok."

"It's fine. I can't believe he didn't figure it out yet," Kyoya said. "Show's how observant he is."

"I'd say something, but I'm trying to get along with him," Sandra said.

"What changed?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't know. I guess we just both admitted that it was both of our faults," Sandra replied. They then came to a square with a fountain in it. Sandra looked at it and smiled slyly. She then turned her gaze back to Kyoya. Kyoya's eyes widened.

"No! No, no, no!" Kyoya said, moving slowly away from her. Nile and Demure turned and looked at them in confusion.

"Oh yeah!" Sandra said. She grabbed Kyoya's armed and flung him into the fountain. Kyoya glared at her as she laughed, but that just made her laugh harder. Nile and Demure stared with gaping mouths before turning their backs. They looked like they were trying not to laugh. Sandra looked them and grabbed Demure, throwing him in beside Kyoya.

"Ah man!" Demure exclaimed. "Does she do this often?"

"Nope, this it the first time," Kyoya answered. They both watched as Nile ran from Sandra, though she was catching up to him.

"Don't think you can get away! I did the same thing to my brother and he always ran!" Sandra shouted at Nile. Nile ran to the other side of the fountain and Sandra stopped on the opposite side of him.

"Why does she do this?" Kyoya murmured.

"Do what?" Demure asked.

"Whatever happened to her brother happens to me," Kyoya answered.

"Don't you even dare!" Nile growled.

"I did it to the other two. That means you're next," Sandra said, chasing him again. She eventually caught him and threw him in.

"Great!" Nile growled, crossing his arms. "You really had to do that?"

"Oh, lighten up, grumpy!" Sandra retorted, continuing to laugh. Kyoya slyly smiled and grabbed her arm. _Let's see how you like it,_ he thought as he pulled her in beside him. She shouted in surprise but then began to laugh. Demure began to laugh with her and Nile wasn't far behind. Kyoya just sat there staring at them. Sandra then smiled and whispered something to Nile, who whispered something to Demure. They all looked at him with sly smiles.

"No, don't even try anything!" Kyoya growled.

"Yeah, like I'd let you off that easy," Sandra replied. "Get him!" All three leaped at him. Kyoya quickly leaped up and ran from them, but they were all hot in pursuit. _At least Sandra and Nile are getting along,_ Kyoya thought, trying to focus on the positive.

"I'm going to get you, Kyoya!" Sandra shouted.

"No you won't!" Kyoya retorted. Nile then suddenly appeared in front of him. Kyoya quickly turned only to see Demure standing there. "Seriously you two?" Kyoya growled as he turned right into Sandra, who tackled him to the ground.

"Told you I'd get you," Sandra said, triumpth in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, now can you get off me?" Kyoya asked.

"Fine, but not until you promise to lighten up. Nile did," Sandra replied.

"Hey! I am nowhere near as uptight as him!" Nile defended.

"Demure? What do you think?" Sandra asked, looking at him.

Demure looked at Nile. "She's not wrong," he said.

"Hey!" Nile glared at Demure who smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Sandra giggled a little.

"Are you going to get off of me or what?" Kyoya asked.

"You still have to promise," Sandra reminded him.

Kyoya sighed. "Fine, just get off!" Sandra smiled and let him up.

"Well, at least the team is bonding," Demure said just loud enough for him to hear. Kyoya blinked and looked between Sandra and Nile. Sandra was trying not to laugh and Nile looked irritated, but not how he used to. It wasn't cold hatred anymore like before. It was more of the annoyance that Kyoya would get with Gingka or Benkei. _We're starting to get along. Maybe this will work out._


	11. Chapter 11

Sandra stood beside Kyoya and Nile, staring at the Chinese Team. Dashan, Chi-yun, Chao Xin, and Mei-Mei all stood tall, looking confident, though Dashan's gaze held a shadow of doubt. _He know's that this team was really strong last year. He knows that this won't be easy._ Sandra then saw a whole bunch of girls staring at Chao Xin. She looked at Chao Xin who winked at her. Sandra stuck her tongue out and looked away in disgust. _He's a player just like_ Tyler!

"What's with that look?" Nile asked. Sandra looked to see all three boys staring at her.

"Chao Xin over there winked at me, that's what the look is for," Sandra answered, making another disgusted face.

"If he says anything you can beat him up like you do Tyler," Kyoya promised, smirking.

Sandra giggled. "Sounds good to me."

"Who's Tyler?" Demure asked.

"He's this jerk of a boy that is always trying to get me to go out with him but he always ends up getting mad and he trys to beat me up with his two little back-ups but I always beat them all. Kyoya's beaten them too," Sandra explained.

"They deserved it," Kyoya said, shrugging. "They should've learned to leave you alone a long time ago."

"Well, who's first?" Demure asked, changing the subject.

"I'm thinking a team battle," Kyoya replied.

"Who's teaming up with who?" Nile asked.

"Nile, I want you and Sandra to go," Kyoya answered.

Sandra and Nile looked at each other. "No fighting amongst ourselves?" Sandra said. "We'll win this no matter how many differences we have?"

Nile nodded. "Deal. Let's do this, Sandra." Sandra smiled and ran down to the center stage with Nile right behind her. Chao Xin and Mei-Mei came out and met them.

"You could just let me win and make this easier on yourself, girl," Chao Xin said. "I'll even take you out if you do."

"You know what I think about that?" Sandra asked before she stuck her tongue out at him. "I have a boyfriend that is watching and will beat you up in a heartbeat. And so will I."

Chao Xin flinched a little and looked a little shocked. "Ah come on! No girl can think that about me!"

"This one can," Sandra retorted, aiming her launcher along with Nile.

"Just aim!" Nile growled. Chao Xin and Mei-Mei aimed not long after.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

"Go now, Horuseus!" Nile ordered as Horuseus went in to attack Virgo. "You're mine!"

"Forgeting something?" Mei-Mei asked as her Aquario came over and knocked Horuseus away from Virgo. Nile growled with frustration.

"Sandra!" he said, looking at her.

Sandra nodded. "I'm on it! Leone!" Leone went in to try and attack Aquario but Virgo blocked Leone's path.

"You'll have to do better than that to beat us!" Mei-Mei said.

"They cleary have a lot of experience battling together," Sandra commented.

"While we have none," Nile added, grimly.

"We can't seperate them, so we'll just have to work together," Sandra said.

"Live bait?" Nile suggested.

Sandra nodded. "Let's try it." Nile nodded and Horuseus charged in toward Virgo. Sure enough, Aquario came charging in from the side to try and stop Horuseus. "Oh no you don't!" Sandra exclaimed as Leone went in and stopped Aquario in its tracks, allowing Horuseus to send Virgo flying.

"Direct hit!" Nile shouted in triumpth.

"Don't think that will finish my Virgo!" Chao Xin said as Virgo landed in the stadium, a little unbalanced at first but it soon regained its balance and charged toward Leone, who was still clashing with Aquario. Leone was soon trapped between Virgo and Aquario.

"Not good!" Sandra growled.

"Horuseus!" Horuseus suddenly came in from nowhere and knocked Aquario away from Leone. "I'm still here!" Sandra locked eyes with him and smiled as he added, "No matter what differences we have, we both want to win this battle just as much as the other."

Sandra nodded her agreement. "Now let's finish this!" Leone knocked Virgo away. "Get ready Nile!" Nile nodded. "Go Leone! Special move! Tornado Buster!" The tornado swooped around and picked up both Virgo and Aquario. "Do it now Nile!"

"Horuseus! Mystic Song!" Nile commanded. The shining wall appeared and trapped Virgo and Aquario, making both stop spinning. Leone and Horuseus returned to Sandra and Nile.

"Alright!" Sandra exclaimed.

"I can't believe we lost!" Chao Xin said, stomping his foot.

"Maybe next time you should focus more on the battle instead of flirting," Sandra snapped at him. She turned and headed back to her side with Nile.

"You did pretty good. I guess that wasn't too bad," Nile said.

Sandra smiled. "Yeah, that actually went pretty well." She looked at him. "Why don't we just start over?" she suggested as they both stopped. She held out her hand. "Friends?"

Nile smiled and shook her hand. "Friends."

**Sorry that the battle was short. I know it's better when the battle is long but, hopefully, no gurantees, the longer and better battles are coming.**


	12. Chapter 12

Kyoya stood watching as Nile and Sandra joined them again. Kyoya nodded with approval seeing that Sandra and Nile were getting along. He then looked to see who was up next. Dashan and Chi-yun seemed to be discussing who should go, but Kyoya didn't care who it was. Either way he would be the one to emerge victorious.

Dashan soon came forward. "Looks like you're up," Sandra said, coming up beside him. "Go get him, lion."

Kyoya smiled at her and nodded before heading down to the main stage. Dashan narrowed his eyes as Kyoya stopped on his side of the stadium. He met Dashan's gaze. _I won't lose to you or anyone else!_

"You may be Gingka's rival, but I will not lose until I get to battle Gingka's team!" Dashan shouted, aiming.

Kyoya grunted and raised his launcher. "Sorry, but I will be the one to face Gingka in the final round!"

"Go Kyoya!" Sandra cheered.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

Leone circled around the stadium while Zurafa settled in the middle. _He has really good defense, so attacking regularly won't work. Not even Gingka's Pegasus could break through his defenses very easily. I have to approach this with caution._

"Go Leone!" Leone went in hit Zurafa with multiple attacks, but it didn't seem to budge.

"Don't think that'll work on my Zurafa!" Dashan shouted as Zurafa pushed Leone away. Kyoya growled with frustration. "My turn! Zurafa!" This time Zurafa followed up with an attack. Leone held it's ground but Kyoya could see it was being pushed back inch by inch.

_His attack isn't half bad,_ Kyoya thought. _I can't break through his defenses by attacking head on, but maybe if I could just get Leone up into the air it might work. I just have to be careful. He's most likely stronger than he was before._

"Go Zurafa!" Dashan exclaimed.

"Leone!" Kyoya shouted. "True Lion Gale Force Wall!" The tornado appeared and sent Zurafa flying backward. "Don't think an attack like that will beat the king of beasts!"

"We'll see! Zurafa!" Dashan retorted as Zurafa went in for another attack.

Kyoya grunted. "That won't work against Leone's attack!" he said as Zurafa collided with the tornado.

"Don't give in Zurafa!" Dashan commanded. "Special move! Crushing Blast!" Dashan's special move managed to break through the wall of wind and knock Leone into the sky.

"Kyoya!" Nile and Demure exclaimed, sounding worried. He shot a glance back at them. Sandra was staring up at Leone with a smile with Nile and Demure were staring at her as if she were crazy.

"This battle isn't over yet!" Kyoya growled, looking back at Dashan. "Leone! Special move! King Lion Reverse Wind Strike!" Leone flipped upside-down and a tornado headed straight for Zurafa. The tornado crashed in to Zurafa and sent it flying out of the stadium, landing right in front of Dashan. Leone then returned to Kyoya and Kyoya turned to walk back to his team's side. Before he reached them Sandra ran up to him.

"Great job!" she said. Nile and Demure were right behind her.

"I wasn't worried for a second," Nile lied. Sandra laughed and rolled her eyes along with Demure.

"I was," Demure said.

"Well, just one more round before the final," Sandra said. "And I know Gingka's team is still in this."

"They won't be once we're done with them," Kyoya vowed. Sandra, Nile and Demure nodded their agreement.

"And Team Wild Fang will emerge on top," Nile added.

**Sorry about the short battle but I'm not so good with battle scenes, though I will make Kyoya's battle with Gingka longer, I promise.**


	13. Chapter 13

Sandra sat out on the balcony with her guitar. It was her last day in China, so Sandra thought she'd sit outside and enjoy some fresh-air. Her phone was sitting on the small table next to her as she strummed a few strings. She then stopped as her phone rang. She looked to see that it was Alex. She smiled and picked it up. "Hey, Alex. What's up?" she asked.

"You're never going to believe this! I had the most amazing night!" Alex replied, sounding excited.

"What happened?" Sandra asked, interest rising.

"I went on a date!" Alex answered.

Sandra put her guitar down and leaped up. "Really? With who?"

"Tsubasa," Alex answered.

"Well, Alex, looks like you got your wish," Sandra commented.

"I know, and it was the best! He's so sweet!" Alex said, happily.

"I'm really happy for you, Alex," Sandra said.

"Thanks. The best part is that he said he wants to go out again!" Alex said.

"Really? Wow, I haven't even been on a date yet," Sandra replied.

"Why not? Kyoya hasn't taken you?" Alex questioned.

"Come on, Alex! Be real! Kyoya taking someone out on a date? You really think that's going to happen?" Sandra countered.

"Good point, but nobody ever thought he'd get a girlfriend either," Alex pointed out. "But he did. He has been doing the unexpected lately."

Sandra sighed. "Yeah, I know, but I'm not expecting any offer to go on a date. He's focusing on the tournament anyway. We're going back to Africa for the next round."

"Awesome. I hope you guys win, though I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," Alex said. "Gan Gan Galaxy has made it through the tournament so far without any trouble. Hopefully we'll see you in the finals."

"You can bet on that, and I can't wait to see you and Tsubasa together," Sandra said, excitedly. "Now it's my turn." A teasing smile crept across her face.

"I know what you're doing, Sandra! Don't you even think about it, or I will come over and find you!" Alex warned.

"Can't make me! And don't think I won't do to you what I did to the others," Sandra retorted.

"What'd you do to the others?" Alex asked.

"I threw them all in a water fountain," Sandra answered.

"You throw me in a fountain and you're falling right in after," Alex said.

"You wouldn't even be able to catch me," Sandra retorted.

"You want to bet?" Alex challenged.

"I'd like to see you try, but I'm not betting any money," Sandra replied.

"You never bet money," Alex said.

Sandra smiled and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, see you Sandra, and good luck on getting that date," Alex said in a teasing tone.

"Alex! Now you just-" Sandra never got to finish before Alex hung up. Sandra growled before sitting her phone down. _I'll get her later,_ Sandra vowed.

"Hey, Sandra?" Sandra turned to see Kyoya. "Are you coming in? It's getting late."

"Yeah, sorry. I was just talking on the phone with Alex," Sandra replied. She picked up her phone and guitar and walked up to him.

"Then why did you sound mad?" Kyoya questioned.

"You don't want to know," Sandra answered. "Let's just get to sleep so we'll be ready to leave in the morning." Kyoya nodded his agreement and led the way back inside the hotel room. Nil and Demure sat talking.

"What were you doing out there?" Demure asked.

"Practicing my guitar and talking on the phone with a friend," Sandra replied. "I'm heading to bed. Night guys."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. Sorry about this but I'm skipping the semi final, because nothing really important happens then. Long story short, Team Wild Fang slid by without any trouble. Plus, I couldn't figure out who hey should battle, and there weren't very many strong teams left, and Gan Gan Galaxy has probably eliminated most of the teams. So sorry or skipping the semi final but I know some people must be excited to finally get to the battle between Gan Gan Galaxy and Team Wild Fang.**

**The battle will be in Japan and we won't get right to it. Sandra has a score to settle with Alex because she's still mad at her. Also, the battles will be similar to the battle between the two teams in the show but there will be some minor differences.**

**So, here we go! :)**

Sandra ran over to her apartment building, smiling. _Home,_ she thought. _It's good to be back._

"So, this is your place?" Nile asked.

"Yep, and I put on a weekly show here too," Sandra replied.

"What kind of show?" Demure asked.

"You'll find out because my next show is soon," Sandra answered.

"How soon?" Nile questioned.

"The night of the final round," Sandra replied. "The building is hosting a party on the roof for whichever team wins and that's when my show is."

"Sandra!" Sandra turned and smiled to see Alex running up to her. Sandra put her stuff down and ran up and hugged her. "I've missed you so much!" Alex said.

"I've missed you too," Sandra replied. "Now finish you other sentence."

Alex tilted her head. "What sentence?"

"You know. I'm what?" Sandra asked.

"Oh! Drop it already!" Alex sighed. Sandra giggled.

"Come on! I'll introduce you to Nile and Demure," Sandra said, leading Alex back to the group. "Alex this is Nile and Demure. Nile and Demure, meet Alex."

"Nice to meet you," Alex greeted.

"Likewise," Demure replied.

Alex then blinked and slyly smiled. Sandra narrowed her eyes. "What are you thinking?"

Alex didn't answer her, turning to Kyoya instead. "So, Kyoya, how about you take-"

"Alex!" Sandra yelled, lunging at her. Alex laughed and ran. "You say anymore and you're going to get it!"

"Catch me if you can!" Alex taunted.

"Why can't you just keep your mouth shut?" Sandra asked.

"Sorry, that's not how I do things!" Alex called back.

**Kyoya POV**

Kyoya watched Sandra run off in pursuit of Alex. _What was that about?_

"What just happened?" Nile asked. Kyoya looked to see that Nile and Demure were just as confused as he was.

"I really don't know," Kyoya answered. "One thing you have to learn about Sandra and Alex, though, is that they never stop teasing each other. They may be best friends, but that doesn't mean they don't argue."

"I'd hate to be in the middle of one of their arguments," Demure commented.

"Me too, Demure. Me too," Kyoya said.

**Sorry that this was short. I'll try to make longer chapters.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Just a quick note, guys. I would like to thank three of this stories loyal reviewers. All the people who read my stories are the reason I continue to write, and I hope to continue to write more for you in the future. These three I'm about to mention leave very nice reviews and I can't begin to express how happy it makes me feel that you are enjoying my story. The three reviewers are:**

**SplashHart  
Lori Konosuna  
GalaxyPegasus14**

**You guys are the best and I hope you continue to read some of my other stories. I know SplashHart reads every single one if she can. Thank you all for your support. :)**

**Now, on with the story!**

Sandra sat on a park bench with Alex. They had both gotten tired so they decided to let it go...for now.

"So, how much fun have you been having? You know, going around battling bladders from all over the world," Alex questioned.

"I've been having a blast, though Nile was acting like a jerk at first," Sandra answered.

"What'd he do?" Alex asked.

"He was saying that boys were better than girls and putting himself in the second in command position without consulting the team. I put his in his place, though when I beat him in battle. Now I'm second in command," Sandra explained.

"Good for you. Though, I'm surprised you didn't beat him up first thing since he made you so made," Alex admitted.

"Oh, I almost did," Sandra said. "If he said anything else I would have, but now we're getting along now, so that's all that's important."

"True. You can't be a real team if there is fighting within the team," Alex replied.

"We knew that," Sandra said. "But I wasn't about to just let him say that stuff. Someone had to set him straight."

"He's just lucky you did it with a bey battle," Alex replied, laughing a little.

"Hey, I could've done both," Sandra pointed out.

"We know that, but he doesn't," Alex reminded her. "So, getting off that, why can't I ask Kyoya to take you on a date? It'd be so cute!"

"Alex, no!" Sandra snapped. "You can't make him do something he doesn't want to do!"

"Why wouldn't he? He likes you, doesn't he?" Alex asked.

"He wouldn't be my boyfriend if he didn't," Sandra pointed out.

"Hey! I just got a boyfriend and I've already been on a date. You two are slow," Alex said.

"I bet you haven't kissed Tsubasa yet," Sandra retorted.

"Well, no, but we've only had one date," Alex reminded her.

"I've been on no dates and I've kissed Kyoya," Sandra pointed out.

"Good point, but you two are still slow," Alex persisted.

Sandra sighed. "Are you ever going to drop it?"

"Nope, not until you go on your first date," Alex answered, smiling teasingly.

"What's going on?" Sandra and Alex turned to see Tsubasa standing there.

Sandra smiled. "Good to see you, Tsubasa. Could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Tsubasa asked.

"Control your girlfriend," Sandra answered, glaring at Alex.

"What'd she do this time?" Tsubasa asked.

"I'm trying to get Kyoya to take her on their first date but Sandra won't let me," Alex answered for her.

"Really?" Tsubasa said. "Alex, can't you just let things that happen happen?"

"Nope!" Alex replied, shaking her head. Tsubasa and Sandra sighed.

"So, Tsubasa, where are the others?" Sandra asked, changing the subject.

"They're all over at Madoka's," Tsubasa answered.

"Why don't you come see everyone?" Alex suggested.

"Sure," Sandra said, smiling. Alex got up, grapped her arm and ran. "Whoa!" Sandra exclaimed. Tsubasa followed them more slowly.

"Hurry up, Tsubasa!" Alex called.

"Who gave you sugar?" Sandra asked, but Alex didn't answered. They finally stopped once they reached the shop. Alex didn't even look tired. Sandra, on the other hand, was panting. "Don't you ever get tired when you're hyper?"

"Nope!" Alex answered. "I'll go get the others!" She ran down into the basement. Sandra rolled her eyes and followed her down. As soon as she got down there she was hugged by Yu.

"Sandra! You're back!" he said, happily.

"Yeah, but I am competing against you," Sandra reminded him.

"I know, and we're going to win!" Yu vowed.

Sandra smiled. "You'll have to get by me first."

"Gladly," Yu replied, a challenging glint in his eyes.

"So, is the rest of Team Wild Fang with you?" Kenta asked.

"They were but I kinda ran off chasing Alex and haven't seen them since," Sandra answered.

"Well, I've heard that you've been doing well," Gingka said.

"Yeah. There was a little bit of fighting at first between me and Nile but we've worked it out," Sandra explained.

"Well, I look forward to the battles," Gingka said. Sandra nodded her agreement. Silently she vowed, _This year's Team Wild Fang vs. Team Gan Gan Galaxy will be even more memorable than last year._


	16. Chapter 16

Sandra stood beside Kyoya, who had a hard gaze fixed on Gingka, who was on the other side of the stadium with the rest of Gan Gan Galaxy. Alex stood beside Tsubasa, looking from him to Sandra and back again. Sandra giggled a little. _She doesn't know who to root for._

"Who plans to battle who?" Nile asked.

"I'm thinking you should battle Yu, and Sandra should battle Tsubasa," Kyoya explained.

"And we all know who you're going to battle," Demure added.

Sandra glanced at Nile, who looked a little disappointed since he was battling Yu instead of Tsubasa, though she could just barely tell. Sandra looked at Kyoya. "Maybe Nile should battle Tsubasa instead," she suggested.

"You sure?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah. I know he'd love to battle a strong bladder like Tsubasa, and I don't mind battling Yu. A battle with any of them is fun," Sandra assured him.

"Ok, if you're sure," Kyoya said, nodding. "Nile will battle Tsubasa."

Nile looked surprised and pulled Sandra away from Kyoya and Demure. "You didn't have to do that. I know you probably wanted to battle Tsubasa. Why did you do that?"

"I know you want to battle Tsubasa, whether you win or lose in the end you want to battle him. I can battle Tsubasa anytime," Sandra explained. "Besides, you didn't get to battle him last year. I know you wanted to."

Nile smiled. "Thanks Sandra."

"No problem, Nile. We're a team," Sandra replied, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. They then walked back to the other two. "So, who's first?"

Just as she said that Tsubasa went forward. "You're up Nile," Kyoya said, nodding.

Nile nodded, shooting a grateful glance at Sandra before running down to the main stage. Sandra smiled, knowing this would be a very tough battle. There was nothing telling who would win or who had the advantage.

"This isn't going to be easy," Demure said, echoing Sandra's thoughts.

"Whatever happens, we know that this will be an exciting battle," Sandra replied. She then looked back at Nile. "You can do it, Nile! Win this thing!"

"Count on it!" Nile replied as he aimed his launcher. Tsubasa copied him. Everyone then began counting down.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

Horuseus and Eagle both began circling around the stadium. Both Nile and Tsubasa looked tense, as if they were both wondering what to do. Nile was the first to make a move.

"Go now, Horuseus!" Nile ordered and Horuseus charged at Eagle, gaining ground at a steady pace.

"Eagle!" Tsubasa shouted, and Eagle dodged the attack at the last second. Nile growled with frustration.

"Tsubasa certainly hasn't changed tactics," Sandra observed. _Wonder how this will affect how Nile battles?_

"Now it's my turn!" Tsubasa said. "Eagle!" Eagle charged in and collided with Horuseus.

"Nice try, but Horuseus won't be beaten so easily!" Nile retorted as Horuseus knocked Eagle away. "Now go, Horuseus!" Horuseus began shooting at Eagle.

"Even Tsubasa will have trouble getting out of that," Sandra commented.

Eagle was hit almost every third time. Sandra knew it was taking its toll on Eagle but Tsubasa kept his cool. Nile look satisfied that his attacks were hitting. His confidence seemed to be growing.

"Something's not right," Demure said.

"What do you mean?" Sandra asked.

"Nile's attacks are defiantely taking their toll, but Tsubasa doesn't seem worried at all. It's as if he knows something or has a plan," Demure explained.

Sandra's eyes widened slightly and she looked back at Nile and Tsubasa. _What are you up to, Tsubasa?_

"If you don't fight back you can't win!" Nile said.

Tsubasa glanced at him for a moment before glancing back at Eagle. "Now! Eagle!" Eagle flew up into the air. "Do it now, Eagle!" Eagle then began diving down and hitting Horuseus again and again. Nile gritted his teeth with frustration.

"I get it!" Demure exclaimed, eyes wide. "He was tricking Nile into a false sense of security so then he could catch him off guard and finish it!"

Sandra's eyes widened as she stared on at the battle. Nile was clenching his fists. _He's losing it! He's so frustrated that he can't focus on the battle!_

"That's it, Tsubasa! Do it!" Yu cheered. This only made Nile clench his fists harder.

"You've got him!" Kenta added.

"You can do it!" Gingka shouted.

"Show them how much stronger you've gotten!" Alex called.

"Tsubasa! Tsubasa!" the crowd cheered.

Nile growled and closed his eyes, trying to block everyone out.

"Nile..." Demure breathed.

Sandra narrowed her eyes in determination. "Don't quit Nile!" she shouted as loud as she could. Nile turned and looked at her, his eyes wide with surprise. "Don't listen to them! You never did before! Don't start now! Fight until the very end!"

"Sandra..." Nile breathed.

"She's right! It isn't like you to lose your cool in a battle!" Demure added.

"Demure..." Nile said. Sandra saw Kyoya nodded out of the corner of her eye. "Kyoya..." Nile breathed, before he took a deep breath and returned to his calm self. "You're right." He turned back to the battle. "This isn't over! I will fight until the very end!" He looked at his bey. "Here we go, Horuseus!" Horuseus began to glow. "Special move! Horuseus, Mystic Song!" His special move erupted from the stadium. Eagle flew up into the air.

"Eagle! Counter Stance!" Tsubasa commanded. Eagle swooped down and collided with Nile's special move.

"Tsubasa!" Team Gan Gan Galaxy and the crowd cheered.

"Nile!" Sandra and Demure shouted as loud as they could.

The attacks held for awhile, but an explosion followed. When everyone could see clearly, Team Wild Fang gasped. Horuseus had stopped! Tsubasa had won and Nile had lost. Nile sighed and picked up Horuseus.

"Nile..." Demure breathed as Nile turned and walked back to them, his gaze blank.

"Nile, even though you lost you shouldn't be ashamed of yourself. You did great. That could've easily went the other way," Sandra explained.

Nile smiled. "It's ok. Like you said, fight until the end."

Sandra smiled. "And you did great." Sandra then blinked as the crowd started to cheer louder than before. She turned and tensed up when she saw Gingka walking forward. She glanced at Kyoya, who had a smirk on his face. _This is it. What everyone's been waiting for._


	17. Author's Note

**Hey guys. Sorry, but it's another note. I got two mean reviews. I deleted them but one did threaten to hack my account. Even though I deleted the reviews I am still worried a little about my account being hacked. If something strange happens, like one of my stories disappearing then it's probably safe to assume that someone hacked my account. But I want those people who left those reviews that I don't care what you threaten to do. I won't stop typing my stories because:**

**A) I enjoy writing**

**B) There are some people who actually like my stories.**

**So, even if you don't like the story, think of someone else before you threaten to do anything. Because if you do something to ruin the stories then you're just being selfish. True, you're probably not the only one that hates my stories, but think of the people that do. So if you don't like the story, don't read it! It's as simple as that. If you don't like my OCs then don't read any of my stories, and we won't have a problem.**

**Sorry for the outburst but I needed to get my pointed across. I'm out!**


	18. Chapter 17

Sandra stared at Gingka as he stopped on his side of the stadium. Kyoya was exchanging a competitive look with him. Sandra felt a little nervous considering how their battle turned out last year, and they both had only gotten stronger since. What if it turned out worse than last year? Sandra glanced at Kyoya. He looked more determined than ever. _We did beat him in the tag battle. Even though Kyoya didn't defeat him by himself, he still doesn't want to let that victory go._

Kyoya turned and walked down to meet his rival. Sandra stared after him. "Kyoya, good luck," she murmured.

"This'll definately be an intense battle. I remember last year. Both Kyoya and Gingka were down for awhile, but came back for the final team battle," Demure said.

"He's always been like that. He never turns down a chance to battle Gingka because he knows there's a chance he'll defeat him one day," Sandra explained.

"Let's hope that day is today. If he loses we're out and Team Gan Gan Galaxy wins again," Nile pointed out.

"Kyoya won't lose," Sandra assured him.

"How can you be so sure?" Demure asked.

"We've made it this far, and Kyoya doesn't want to quit now. And he's not about to let Gingka beat him now. If he tied him last time, he'll either do it again or beat him. He expects improvement everytime. Nothing less," Sandra explained.

"He sure has some high standards," Demure observed.

"That's just Kyoya for you," Sandra replied, smiling. "Everyone has their own way to get stronger, and that works for him."

"Looks like they're about to start," Nile said. Sandra looked to see Kyoya and Gingka aiming their launchers. The crowd and DJ began counting down and the battle soon began. Leone and Pegasus clashed fiercely over and over again, neither holding anything back. _They battle fiercer here than they did the other times,_ Sandra thought.

"Go, Pegasus!" Gingka commanded, sending Pegasus to attack Leone again.

"Not this time! Leone!" Kyoya shouted. Leone dodged out of the way and hit Pegasus from behind. "You'll have to do better than that, Gingka!"

Gingka clenched his fists. "Pegasus!" Pegasus circled around and tried to attack Leone from the side.

"True Lion Gale Force Wall!" Kyoya ordered. The tornado sent Pegasus flying backward.

"Kyoya's doing well," Demure commented.

"It's starting to look like last year's battle," Nile added, his eyes dark. "It seemed to be going well and we actually thought Kyoya would win but the battle ended in a tie with both Kyoya and Gingka out for awhile."

"I hope it doesn't turn out like that," Sandra said. "I watched that battle last year on the TV and it'll be worse this year if it happens."

"Why?" Demure asked.

"Because I will end up freaking out," Sandra answered.

"Oh! Right," Demure said, getting what she was going at.

Leone and Pegasus clashed in the center of the stadium, neither letting up. Gingka had his teeth clenched while Kyoya had a smirk on his face. "True Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance!" he ordered. The attack sent Pegasus flying into the air.

"Don't take that Pegasus! Use that and hit Leone really hard!" Gingka shouted. Pegasus started diving straight for Leone.

"You really think that attack will faze Leone?" Kyoya asked as the attack hit, but Leone didn't budge. Leone knocked Pegasus away easily because Pegasus had no traction while in the air while Leone was on the ground. Leone charged in and began hitting Pegasus with a barrage of attacks.

Gingka gritted his teeth. "Don't quit Pegasus! Turn the tides!" he commanded. Pegasus dodged Leone's next attack and circled around. It began hitting Leone in the same way Leone had hit it a moment ago. "That's it! Keep it up, Pegasus!"

"Like that'll defeat my Leone," Kyoya said. "Leone!" Leone pulled away from Pegasus and leaped up into the air.

"Here it comes!" Kenta called. "Look out, Gingka!"

"King Lion Reverse Wind Strike!" Kyoya exclaimed. The attack came straight down on Pegasus.

"Gingka!" the other members of Team Gan Gan Galaxy shouted.

"Pegasus! Stop that tornado!" Gingka shouted. Pegasus began racing around in a circle at high speeds, glowing with a blue aura. "Now Pegasus! Storm Bringer!" Pegasus leaped up into the air and struck Leone, making the tornado vanish and both beys fall to the ground.

"It would appear that they're evenly matched," Nile commented.

"They both have the same will to win," Sandra added. "There's no way to tell who will win."

"Not bad, Kyoya," Gingka said, smiling.

"Same to you, Gingka, but don't get any ideas about winning. I winning this battle!" Kyoya replied.

"Bring it on, Kyoya!" Gingka said competitively. "Go Pegasus!" Pegasus leaped into the air once again. "Try this! Pegasus! Star Booster attack!" Pegasus dived down toward Leone.

"Don't think so! Leone! True Lion Gale Force Wall!" Kyoya ordered. The tornado appeared. The special moves clashed together and ended in a draw as Pegasus fell to the ground. "I'm surprised you tried that trick again! I broke it last time the same way!"

Gingka gritted his teeth. "Pegasus!" Pegasus charged in toward Leone.

Kyoya smirked. "Leone!" Leone met Pegasus' attack. Both were knocked backward.

"Leone and Pegasus matched each others attack power," Demure commented.

"Let's finish this Gingka!" Kyoya said.

"I couldn't agree more Kyoya!" Gingka agreed. "Pegasus!" Pegasus leaped into the air once again.

"Don't tell me he's going to try and use his Star Booster attack again," Nile sighed.

"Special Move! Pegasus!" Gingka exclaimed as Pegasus soared up into space. "Stardust Driver!" Pegasus came crashing down to earth.

"Leone! Special Move! True King Lion Furious Blast Shot!" Kyoya ordered. Leone immersed itself in a tornado and shot itself as Pegasus. The two attacks collided and pushed on each other for awhile.

"Gingka!" Kenta, Tsubasa, Yu, Madoka, and Alex exclaimed.

"Kyoya!" Sandra, Nile an Demure shouted.

"Leone!" Kyoya roared.

"Pegasus!" Gingka shouted.

An explosion followed and dust filled the stadium. Everyone gasped when the dust cleared. Kyoya and Gingka were lying on the group, struggling to push themselves up. Their beys were just barely spinning.

"Here I come, Gingka!" Kyoya growled as Leone headed toward the center of the stadium slowly.

"Bring it on, Kyoya!" Gingka rasped as Pegasus did the same. The two beys clashed in the center, not nearly as fierce as before and everyone's breath caught in their throat. _This battle is turning out just like last year's battle,_ Sandra thought to her despair.

Both Kyoya and Gingka then collapsed on the ground unconscious, and both their beys stopped spinning at the exact same time.

Sandra stared at Kyoya. "Kyoya..." she breathed. She clenched her eyes shut and let her worry take over. "Kyoya!" She ran down to him and shook him, trying to wake him up. "Kyoya? Kyoya! Wake up! You've got to wake up!" But she got no response.

Nile and Demure ran up behind her. "We have to get him to the team room now!" Nile said as he and Demure each took one of Kyoya's arms and put it over their shoulders. Sandra followed them back to the room, worry filling her eyes.

**Sorry that this took so long. And it is shorter than I wanted it to be but it is longer than other battles so I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please R&R :)**


	19. Chapter 18

Sandra sat at the table in the team room with Nile and Demure. Kyoya still laid unconscious on the bench. Sandra had her head down and nobody spoke. Sandra sighed silently and looked at Leone. _Why'd the same thing have to happen again? How am I going to be able to focus on the match now? _Sandra clenched Leone in her hand, tightly. _I can't lose this. I have to win. For the team, and for Kyoya. If I don't then we lose. I can't let that happen._

"Sandra?" Nile's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine," Sandra answered, though she didn't sound very convincing. "All that matters now is winning the next match. I just have to win this battle."

"Just calm down, Sandra," Demure said. "You'll be fine."

Sandra looked at him. "I'm as calm as I'm going to get at a time like this," she pointed out.

"Sandra, everything's going to be fine," Nile assured her.

"I know, but you know that if we lose another battle then we lose," Sandra reminded him.

"Yeah, don't remind me," Nile replied.

"Sorry Nile, but it's the truth. You shouldn't feel bad. Everybody loses sometimes, but we just have to relax," Sandra said.

"That's kind of hard to do when the one that says to relax isn't relaxing," Demure pointed out.

"I'm sorry guys," Sandra apologized. "I'm just worried about Kyoya. I can't think straight."

"Are you sure you want to fight in the third round then?" Nile asked. "If you're distracted then it'll be hard for you to battle. If you wanted to sit this one out then I'm sure Demure could take your place." Demure nodded in agreement.

Sandra shook her head. "No, I have to do something to take my mind off Kyoya. I'll be fine." Sandra stood up and headed for the door.

"Are you sure?" Nile asked.

Sandra stopped and looked over her shoulder. "I'm sure. I have to do this, not just for me, but for the team and Kyoya. If I've learned one thing from Kyoya, it's that you never back down from a challenge, no matter what the conditions." Sandra then looked at Kyoya. _I'll win this for you. I promise I'll get you another chance to battle Gingka._

Sandra then headed out the door with Nile and Demure following her. Once outside in the stadium they saw Tsubasa, Yu, Kenta Madoka, and Alex waiting on their side. Yu and Kenta were talking and Yu seemed to be begging Kenta to do something. Sandra just ignored them though and headed down the center stage.

"Good luck," Nile said as she passed him. Sandra nodded her thanks as she continued down.

Yu walked down to meet her with Kenta following him to Sandra's surprise. "We want a team battle," Yu said. "We want to give Kenji the opportunity to battle. So do you accept Sandra?"

Sandra smiled and looked back at Demure. "What do you say, Demure? You up for it?" she questioned.

"Well..." Demure began. "I guess so."

"You'll be fine," Sandra said, walking back to them. "We're in this together."

Demure smiled and nodded. "Alright then. Let's go." Demure followed Sandra back to the center stage.

"We accept your challenge," Sandra said.

"Alright! Let's battle! We're going to win!" Yu said happily as he and Kenta aimed their launchers.

"Let's do this Demure!" Sandra said, aiming her launcher. Demure nodded and did the same.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it rip!"

Leone and Scorpio circled beside each other on the opposite side of Libra and Sagittario. "Alright, lets work together, Demure!" Sandra said.

"Right," Demure nodded, his eyes fixed on Sagittario. "We have to be careful of those claws, but Libra can't try and use it's sand trap since Sagittario can't race along on the sand."

Sandra nodded. "Alright, I'll go after Libra. Get Scorpio to follow Leone and see which way Libra tries to dodge." Demure nodded. "Alright! Go Leone!" Leone charged forward with Scorpio right behind it, heading straight toward Libra.

"Nice try, Sandra!" Yu said as Libra dodged toward the right.

"Go Scorpio!" Demure shouted and Scorpio stopped Libra in its tracks.

"Go help Libra, Sagittario!" Kenta ordered as Sagittario charged in.

"Oh no you don't!" Leone went in and knocked Sagittario backward. "Not while I'm around!"

Scorpio then knocked Libra back beside Sagittario. "Sagittario's energy ring's weight gives it great balance, improving its stamina, so the best way to defeat it is to knock it off balance," Demure said. "But it's not smart to attack regularly because with the Flame fusion wheel, more of its spin track is exposed than normal, and we don't want to strike Sagittario's claws. But it shouldn't be too hard to knock it off balance because its performance tip isn't the best one for a stamina type."

"So we should attack it from above," Sandra concluded. "Ok, what about Libra?"

"Well, it has the same fusion wheel as Sagittario, so its spin track is easy to reach, but it's hard to knock off balance because of its performance tip. It's the ultimate stamina type," Demure explained.

"Ok, so if they're going to defend it's most likely going to be Libra, so we have to separate the two," Sandra decided. "We should work on getting Libra away from Sagittario and take each of them out one at a time."

"Or we could..." Demure and Sandra exchanged a glance before nodding. "Go now, Scorpio!" Scorpio charged toward Libra.

"You too, Leone!" Sandra ordered. Leone charged in on the opposite side of Libra from Scorpio. They intended to trap Libra.

"Nice try but that old trick won't work on me!" Yu said as Libra moved.

"Sandra! Use Lion Gale Force Wall!" Demure said suddenly.

Sandra blinked but nodded. "Alright! Leone! Lion Gale Force Wall now!" she shouted. Leone stopped and the tornado appeared.

"Now Scorpio!" Demure exclaimed as Scorpio sped toward the tornado. At the last second Scorpio entered the tornado and was sent flying at Sagittario, striking the top of it's fusion wheel.

"Ah! Sagittario!" Kenta exclaimed in surprise.

Yu gritted his teeth. "Libra! Sonic Wave!" Libra shot waves at Leone, who was still using Lion Gale Force Wall.

"Yu, you know that doesn't work!" Sandra said. "You try it every time we battle!"

"Then how about this! Sagittario! Flame Claw!" Kenta shouted. Sagittario extended its claws and became engulfed in flames, but surprisingly it didn't move. Sandra blinked in confusion. _What is he up to?_

"Now Kenji!" Yu shouted suddenly. Sagittario darted forward and collided with the tornado, making it disappear and collide with Leone, sending it flying backward.

"What?!" Sandra exclaimed in shock.

"If I can find a gap in Yo-yo's Lion Gale Force Wall, I can find a gap in your Lion Gale Force Wall too!" Yu said, laughing.

Sandra smiled. "Clever Yu. Very clever, but don't think that guarantees your win. We're not about to lose!"

"We'll see about that! Let's go Kenji!" Yu shouted.

"Right Yu! Go! Go, Sagittario!" Kenta exclaimed as Libra and Sagittario charged toward Leone and Scorpio side-by-side.

"Stay there, Demure! I've got an idea! Leone!" Sandra sent Leone charging forward where it struck Sagittario, making it clash with Libra.

"Libra!" Yu shouted.

"Now Demure!" Sandra said as Leone went back over to Scorpio and knocked it into the air.

"Go Scorpio!" Demure shouted. Scorpio flew through the air straight toward Sagittario. "Use you're special move, Sandra!"

"But then it'll hit you too, Demure!" Sandra protested.

"Scorpio will be fine! Just trust me!" Demure assured her.

"Alright! Leone! Special Move! Tornado Buster!" Sandra ordered. The tornado zoomed toward the three beys. Scorpio made contact with Sagittario. Leone then traveled through the center and collided with Scorpio, causing an explosion and dust to fill the stadium. When the dust cleared, Leone and Scorpio were revealed still spinning, but Libra and Sagittario had stopped.

"Aw man! I can't believe we lost!" Yu whined.

"Great job, Sandra," Demure said.

"It wasn't just me. You were amazing, Demure," Sandra replied.

"Oh, well..." Demure trailed away as they walked back to Nile.

"Great job you two," Nile congratulated them. "Thanks to you we're still in this."

"Yeah," Demure agreed. "We still have a chance to win this."

Sandra walked by the two. "Where are you going?" Nile asked.

Sandra looked back at him. "Where else? I'm going to check on Kyoya," she answered before continuing on toward the team room. She opened the door just in time to see Kyoya sitting up slowyly. "Kyoya!" she exclaimed as she ran up and hugged him. Kyoya grunted with pain and Sandra let go. "Sorry."

"It's fine. It's not as bad as it looks," Kyoya assured her.

"I'm just glad you're alright," Sandra said.

"What about the third round?" Kyoya asked.

"We won it. Demure and I beat Yu and Kenta," Sandra answered. "So we're tied at one win each."

Kyoya smiled. "That's good. I bet they'll do what they did last year, and that means I can battle Gingka again."

Sandra faked a smile. "And I'm sure that this time you'll beat him," she said, though secretly she was worried about him. _Should he really fight this battle? He's in pretty bad shape. But even if I tell him he probably will still battle. I just don't know anymore._

**Please R&R :)**


	20. Chapter 19

Sandra stood out on the balcony of her apartment that night. Just like Kyoya predicted, they would settled the final round with a team battle. Sandra felt a little worried since she knew that Kyoya was going to participate in this battle no matter what anybody else said. _If he hurts himself anymore than he already has then he might not recover for awhile. And if he damages Leone too much then it might be damaged beyond repair. What if that happens? He's been with Leone forever. If he loses Leone who knows what he'll be like. He may not be the same again if that happens. But I can't stop him from battling can I?_ Sandra shook the thoughts away. _I just have to believe in Kyoya. He'll be fine._

Sandra sighed and walked back inside, grabbing her guitar and heading for the door. Alex looked at her. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Just out. It's surprisingly hard switching from sharing a room with three boys back to normal," Sandra answered, making up an excuse.

Alex nodded. "Alright, but don't be too long ok? You need to get your sleep for the final battle tomorrow."

Sandra nodded and headed out. She went to the river and sat down, watching the water flow. She played a small tune and that helped take her mind off things for awhile. Music always took her mind off things. Adding to that, the stars were shining brightly, which relaxed her, and the sounds of the flowing river also relaxed her.

"Hey Sandra," Sandra stopped playing and turned to see Nile and Demure standing behind her.

"Hey guys," she greeted. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well, we came out looking for Kyoya but instead we found you," Nile answered.

"Oh thanks," Sandra said, sarcastically.

"What are you doing out?" Demure asked.

"Oh just needed to get out and think," Sandra answered.

"So why did you bring your guitar?" Nile asked.

"Music helps calm me down," Sandra replied. "Sure I love to bey-battle but that's not all I do. Sometimes I just need to relax and take a break."

"I understand that," Demure replied. "It is stressful knowing we're so close to becoming the World Champions yet so far away."

"That's part of it," Sandra murmured as she turned back to her guitar and strummed some strings slowly. "So are you going to keep looking for Kyoya?"

"I don't think so," Nile answered, shaking his head. "We will never find him. We couldn't find him last year when he did this."

"So he wondered off at night by himself last year too huh? Sounds like Kyoya," Sandra commented.

"Yeah, he never changes," Demure said.

"So what's this show you're going to do anyway?" Nile questioned. "You never told us."

Sandra looked at him. "Can't you wait to find out?" she asked.

"No because we might not find out," Nile answered.

"That isn't true because whether we win or lose tomorrow I am dragging you two as well as Kyoya to that party," Sandra said.

"I'll go. I don't mind parties," Demure replied.

"That means I only have to drag Kyoya and Nile," Sandra said.

"What makes you think you can drag both of us?" Nile asked.

"Who ever said it'd be just me?" Sandra countered. "Alex would help me do it, and don't think she wouldn't."

"After seeing her chase you, I believe it," Nile replied, sighing.

Sandra then looked back at the river. "You know, if you want to find Kyoya he's probably over near the warehouse. That's probably his favorite spot in the whole city."

"Why would you say that?" Demure asked.

"Because the place is quiet and nobody is there since the Face Hunters gang disbanded," Sandra answered.

"He should be resting," Nile growled.

"Nile, you still need to learn one thing about Kyoya," Sandra said. "He doesn't listen to anybody."

"He listened to you when you suggested that I battle Tsubasa," Nile reminded her.

"That's because it was me," Sandra argued. "He'll do almost anything I ask him to."

"Almost anything?" Demure echoed.

"You don't want to know. It's something Alex said earlier," Sandra explained.

"You're right. We don't want to know," Nile agreed.

"Come on. I'll show you where I think Kyoya is," Sandra said, getting up and leading the two toward the warehouse.

"Won't he get mad if he sees us?" Demure asked.

"He won't get mad," Sandra assured him. "He isn't mad right now, trust me. He's what I would call in a competitive mood. Besides, who ever said he was going to see us?"

They stayed silent as they entered the warehouse area and sure enough they saw Kyoya standing on the dock, staring out at the water.

"This time I'll settle things, once and for all, Gingka!" Kyoya said as he pulled up his launcher as if he were going to train, but he winced with pain and dropped it.

"I told you he was here," Sandra said silently.

"I bet this is what he did last year too," Demure whispered.

"Of course," Nile sighed.

They all watched Kyoya as he seemed to recover and pick up his launcher, slowly. He stood there silently for a moment before he spoke. "You three can come out now."

Nile and Demure froze, but Sandra just walked up beside him calmly. "Nice night," she commented.

Kyoya nodded and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Seems like I'm not the only one who thought so."

"Yeah, I was out," Sandra admitted. "Getting some relaxation in before the final match tomorrow."

Kyoya nodded. Nile and Demure came up behind them. "We're so close," Nile said.

"Yeah," Demure agreed.

"Kyoya, when you go out there tomorrow to battle, who are you battling with?" Sandra questioned.

Kyoya looked her in the eyes. "It's not even a question. You're my choice. My only goal is to defeat Gingka, but Team Wild Fang's goal is to win the World Championships. You can help the team reach that goal. Even if I'm defeated you can get us to that goal."

"Kyoya..." Sandra breathed. She smiled. "I'd hug you but I remember what happened last time."

"It was nothing," Kyoya shrugged.

"Didn't look like nothing to me," Sandra argued.

"I'll be fine," Kyoya assured her.

Sandra still felt a little uncertain but nodded anyway. "Well, it's getting late so I'd better head back before Alex starts freaking out. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"We'll meet at the stadium in the team room," Kyoya said. Sandra nodded and headed back to her apartment.

**Sort of a filler chapter. Anyway please R&R :)**


End file.
